


【DBH警探组】语爱对象竟然是垃圾安卓新搭档？（全）

by abuwangwangwang



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abuwangwangwang/pseuds/abuwangwangwang
Summary: *无逻辑傻白甜 OOCwarning原档写于2018.7.1





	1. 【DBH警探组】语爱对象竟然是垃圾安卓新搭档？（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *无逻辑傻白甜 OOCwarning
> 
> 原档写于2018.7.1

“安德森先生。”对面在他面前晃来晃去惹他心烦的医生终于停下了脚步，微笑着把病历交还给他，“您的男性荷尔蒙水平似乎有点不稳定。当然这很正常，毕竟您是一位单身的中年男性，但根据2038年警察从业规定来看，我建议您适当进行性生活来维持荷尔蒙平衡。”  
“去你妈的，我的家伙想怎么用还用不着你来告诉我。”  
“安德森先生，您现在出现的脾气暴躁正是荷尔蒙失衡导致的症状之一，为了您今后能更好地生活和工作，我诚挚建议您采纳我的意见。”  
汉克十分不快，但福勒队长在诊疗室玻璃门外的身影让他不得不气鼓鼓地坐下来听医生的话。  
“如果您不想寻找一位稳定的伴侣的话，尝试一下这个怎么样？”  
医生把一张小卡片塞到了汉克手里，一张纯黑的卡片，点缀着Eden Club那抢眼的骚粉色线条，勾勒出男人和女人的身材剪影，汉克翻过来背面一看：  
——“仿生人语音zuo爱服务大受好评中！”

“这个东西要怎么弄……Shit，现代科技真麻烦……最新上架……怎么都是男的——哦不！”汉克正在平板上划动屏幕浏览着描述，但他的大拇指没有听他的使唤，无法挽回地手滑解锁了商店里一个标着“51号”的男性仿生人：“不不不——去他妈的，我一点都不想和一个男人语爱！”  
汉克绝望地看着成功付费的网页提示，骂了一句：“垃圾安卓。”  
“你好，51号仿生人为你服务。”语音很快就接通了，对面接线的男人操着一口沉稳的男中音，没有特别惊艳，但听起来让人舒服，“……垃圾安卓先生？”  
“对，是我。”汉克看了看网页左下角自己的网名，“我要取消这次服务。”  
“你确定？订阅一个月的服务费用并不会收回。”对面的男人回应，“而我很贵。”  
汉克看了一眼他的标价：“操。”  
“垃圾安卓先生，请问我应该怎么称呼你？我希望我们能有更亲密的称呼，这样我可以更好地计划下一步我要做什么。”  
“额……副队长，叫我副队长。”  
对面的男声很快响了起来，顺从得有些可爱：“明白。副队长，那么我们可以开始了吗？”

“哦操……cyberlife搞了些什么东西出来……”汉克把最后一张纸巾扔进垃圾桶里，关掉了和那位被他手滑包了一个月语音服务的“垃圾安卓”的对话，“要命，这简直掏空了我的身体。”  
听到汉克走动的声音，屋子里的相扑躁动起来呜呜汪了几声。这让汉克又想起了那位编号是51的语爱服务安卓，情到浓时惊慌失措的小颤音总让他觉得对方是只乖巧粘人的小狗狗。  
虽然还是荒唐，但好歹这样的语音服务比福勒要他找一个伴侣的破主意要好多了。  
“汉克，来我办公室。”福勒走出自己办公室，冲再一次晚到的汉克吼了一声。  
还未等汉克坐下，对面丢来了一个档案夹，封面印着底特律警局的特殊logo。  
“这是什么？”  
“最近警局每个人的案件量都超出负荷了，汉克，我们从cyberlife那边调来了一批先进的原型机协助警局工作，准备先进入试用期，它会担任你的搭档。”  
“该死的，杰弗瑞，为什么非得是我？你明知道我和垃圾安卓不对付。”  
“你是副队长，汉克。”福勒摊了摊手，“每个人都在超负荷工作了，我觉得你很适合。”  
“狗屎！我死都不会答应的。”汉克怒气冲冲地站起来，把手里的档案扔在福勒的办公桌上，哗啦一下里面的资料都被震掉了出来。  
——“新调入仿生人警探 型号：RK800 编号：313 248 317-51”  
“我不用搭档，更别提——”汉克一手按住了那散落出来的脆弱白纸，刚好按在那一串编号上——“这个塑料做的王八蛋！”  
汉克身后传来轻微的玻璃门被推动的声音——  
“汉克！闭上你的臭嘴，这件事没有商量的余地！”  
察觉到福勒的眼神往自己身后看去，汉克也跟着转过视线。站在门口处轻轻歪着脑袋看着他们的是一个穿着cyberlife制服的仿生人。深褐色的梳得整齐的头发带着一小卷不听话的乱毛，额角的LED闪着独特的蓝色，这个仿生人甚至还打着领带，领带夹让那一小块布料服服帖帖地黏在他身上。  
看见他制服上RK800的字号，汉克马上就明白了这将是他未来的“新搭档”。这种精英扮相的仿生人简直戳中了汉克的反胃点，他腾地快步上前指着仿生人的鼻子正准备破口大骂问候一下。  
新来的仿生人警探似乎丝毫没有察觉到汉克的满腔怒火，歪着脑袋一本正经地开口：“安德森副队长，我是你的新搭档，康纳。”  
熟悉的声音熟悉的语调甚至熟悉的称呼，对上那双和每晚想象中几乎一模一样的湿漉漉的淡棕狗狗眼，汉克毫无防备地发现自己身体某个地方条件反射般地起立。  
“哦操。”  
牛仔裤的裆部瞬间绷紧的感觉让刚刚怒气值max准备爆发的汉克，突然就断了电似的，啪地坐回了椅子上。  
康纳不明所以地眨了眨眼睛：？

“该死，你就不能离我远点吗？”  
“不行，副队长，我被要求和你一起行动，请让我呆在你10米之内。”  
“那你能不能不要再用你那种可怜小狗狗的眼神看着我？还有你这什么奇怪的声音。”  
“抱歉，副队长。我的外表和我的声音都是cyberlife为了能更好地和人类共事而设计的。”  
汉克瞟了他一眼：“哦，那真是有够失败的。”  
康纳并没有接汉克的茬，反而目不转睛地盯着汉克看，额角的LED转着黄色的光。  
“副队长，从今天中午我们第一次见面开始你就每隔几分钟看我一眼，我照过镜子了，我脸上没有东西。”  
操，自己总不能告诉他这该死的新安卓和语爱对象的声音一模一样，害自己总是分心看他吧。  
“扯淡，我为什么要看你一个塑料混蛋。”  
“另外，你的荷尔蒙水平似乎一直处于不稳定的状态外加——”康纳的视线平静地移到汉克的裤子拉链上：“安德森副队长，你确定你真的不需要去解决一下你的生理问题吗？”  
“放屁，你哪只眼睛看见我有反应？”汉克恼羞成怒，气冲冲地拎着康纳的领子把他按在了墙上，“我禁止你这个垃圾安卓再扫描我。妈的，真让人恶心。现在闭上你的嘴给我勘察现场！”  
康纳只是安静地眨了眨眼睛等待汉克松手让他的脚沾地。  
汉克烦躁地搔了搔自己不修边幅的白发：“行了，你滚吧——”话还没说完，那边康纳直接蹲下用手蘸取血液放进嘴里舔的动作让汉克浑身一哆嗦：“停停停！康纳！把你的手指拿出来！噢——真恶心……你在干什么？”  
“只是检测样本，副队长。”康纳解释，仿佛为了演示自己的功能，他还特意把舌尖伸出来把滴落的液体舔干净。  
“哦操……”汉克倒吸一口冷气，“恶心极了，你能不能通过正常途径检测？别再把证物放进嘴里了行吗。”  
康纳轻微眨了眨眼，LED一瞬间变黄了。作为搭载最新科技的RK800型，他能够准确感应到人类的情感波动并给予反馈，但康纳无法分析出为什么眼前这位安德森副队长对自己刚刚舔手指的行为表达了恶心的反馈的同时，却出现了荷尔蒙水平上升的现象。  
“明白了。”

底特律的天气说变就变，从案发现场出来不久，阴沉沉的天空下起了暴雨。沉闷的雨点打在汉克的黑色雨衣上，后面跟着的是一身湿漉漉还锲而不舍跟着他的康纳。  
汉克掏出钥匙开自己家门时，一张淌满雨水的脸凑了过来：“副队长，我是防水的，不用担心我会感冒。”  
“闭嘴。谁知道你的质保过不过关， 我可不想付你的维修费用。听着，去洗手间里拿毛巾擦干你的头发，再把你的衣服烘干，然后滚出我家。懂了吗。”  
“明白。”  
“别来烦我，我要准备睡觉了。”汉克草草脱下自己的雨衣扔在门口，拖着一身潮湿的味道就匆匆进了房间，并摔上了门。  
康纳只在门口站了一会儿，就决定先在汉克的房间里转悠一会儿再去把自己收拾干净。  
披萨盒、外卖电话卡片、啤酒瓶、白兰地……哦垃圾桶里还有Panda Express的餐盒，看来安德森副队长最近在尝试一点新口味。康纳看见了桌子上被倒扣着的照片——一张酷似汉克的男孩子的脸。  
RK800型作为警用型号，拥有能够接入警用信息库的通行证，康纳很快就找到了关于这个男孩子一切资料——  
——科尔·安德森。汉克的儿子。  
——已死亡。  
康纳停止了扫描，额角的LED闪了闪。  
底特律的大雨一时半会儿估计停不了。今天下午继续降水的概率将是80%。康纳按照汉克刚刚留下的指示踱步进洗手间里，镜子边贴着各种各样的五彩斑斓的便利贴，写着不同的语句，像是“保持微笑”“别太容易生气”“要真诚”之类的，心思细腻得倒和副队长给人的第一印象不太一样。  
康纳伸手扯了汉克的浴巾，包着自己湿嗒嗒的头发胡乱地揉。  
就在这时，他额角的LED忽然闪了几下。一则通知在康纳的消息接收界面弹跳了出来：  
“Eden Club 客户：垃圾安卓 请求通话。”

-TBC-  
下章电话play（？）


	2. 【DBH警探组】语爱对象竟然是垃圾安卓新搭档？（中）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原档写于2018.7.3

Eden Club骚粉色的信息提示不停地闪着。康纳看了一眼洗手间正对着的紧闭着房门的寝室，不难想象汉克以怎样的姿态拨出了这个语音电话。他只是迟疑了一秒，便走过去把洗手间的门反锁，按下了接听键。  
毕竟，康纳一向完美完成任务。

“嗨……宝贝，你今天接得有点慢。”  
“抱歉副队长，我刚刚网络不太好。”康纳面不改色地扯了一个谎，把翻起来的马桶盖放下去，坐在马桶盖上，一手还擦着自己脑袋上湿嗒嗒的小卷毛。  
“我猜你在Eden Club做的兼职？嗯哼？”汉克调高了点房间的温度，窝在自己被子杂乱的床上，把平板放到一边。  
“对……为什么要问这个。”  
“你不是性爱仿生人，如果你是，那你应该在提供真人服务，而不是线上语音。”汉克随性地分析着，嘴里又忍不住嘟嘟囔囔了几句：“我倒希望你能有那玩意儿，能真刀实枪地操进去。”完了又自己提高音量强作辩解：“我不是那个意思，我不想和仿生人发生关系。额……我的意思是……你很棒，我只是理论上设想你的真人服务。”  
“明白，副队长。但我不是性爱仿生人，不具备性交功能，没有真人服务。”  
“OK.”汉克清了清嗓子，掩饰自己的不自在：“开始吧，还在等什么。”  
康纳把头上湿漉漉的头发擦得半干了，它们还是恹恹地搭在康纳的脑袋上，有些乱糟糟的。“请选择你设定的场景，天气，以及称呼。”  
汉克闭上眼睛：“雨天，我家，我想叫你康纳。”  
额角的LED猝不及防地闪了一秒红色，康纳手一抖，手里的浴巾掉在了还沾着雨水的地板上，沾湿了。根据之前的服务记录，汉克从来不设定称呼，语音时也只会含糊不清地喊他宝贝，这是他第一次设定称呼。  
“为什么？”  
“什么为什么？你今天怎么这么多话，你不能闭上你的嘴然后乖乖叫床吗？”汉克似乎有些愠怒，但语气里似乎掺杂了些难为情的羞恼，随口扯了一个借口：“只是一个惹我生气的垃圾安卓，让我想起了我的儿子，这够了吗？！哦康纳，闭上你的嘴，给我过来。”  
“明白，副队长。”  
“你怎么这么湿？”  
康纳的手不自觉地触碰了一下冰凉的马桶盖，想要抓住那滑溜溜的边缘，却被雨水滑了手：  
“外面在下雨。”康纳如实回答：“我没有雨衣，浑身都湿透了。”  
“只是雨水？”汉克放低了声音，带着点循循诱导的味道，“……康纳，看起来我们的塑料小混蛋在撒谎，制服裤子底下湿嗒嗒一片了哈？”  
“不，我只是……”康纳的声音听起来气息有些不稳，“我只是……太想你了，副队长。”  
“乖孩子，这样才像话。”汉克伸手把自己的皮带扣子解掉，拉下裤链，款式过时的灰色男士平角内裤鼓鼓囊囊的一片，甚至已经濡湿了一片，被磨得褪色的毛边压着蛰伏在浓密毛发里的巨物。汉克摸上自己已经狰狞着吐着前列腺液的性器，低低喘息：“康纳……过来舔它，对，就是这样，像你刚刚舔那些东西一样，该死你知不知道你刚刚真是色情得要命。”  
康纳模拟着吞吐的声效，一时间自带回声的狭小空间里和对面卧室里应和着同样淫靡的水声。  
似乎和往常每一次的语音没什么区别。  
但康纳觉得有什么不一样了。  
他看着镜子里的自己，发间的雨水顺着自己的脸颊往下滴落，制服外套虽然是防水的，但里面单薄的白衬衫已经被雨水濡湿，勾出隐隐的肉色，棕色的狗狗眼里带着无法掩饰的情欲的气息，倒像是汉克描述的一样，天真茫然的色情。  
为什么汉克要叫我“康纳”。  
“康纳，吮它。”  
“嗯……”康纳眯了眯眼睛，他是RK800，他拥有可以模仿任何声音的功能，就像他这样，只是对着镜子张了张嘴，就能够发出深喉时被龟头顶到的呜咽声。他双手撑着洗手盆的两侧，低垂着睫毛微微颤抖着，发出腻得一塌糊涂的呻吟：“副队长……”  
康纳抬起头来，镜中的自己眼睛微微湿润，像是含着一汪春水。他听见自己的声音带着幼犬撒娇般的小颤音：“副队长，请帮帮我……”

“自己把屁股掰开，啧，”汉克握着自己性器的龟头，轻轻揉弄上面的马眼，试图想象自己的东西在一片又白又柔软的臀丘间肆意地滑动。  
康纳闭上了眼睛，他遵循汉克的指令，将手指抵在了并非用来交媾的入口。  
里面是一条有尽头的窄缝，昂贵的高灵敏度树脂膜依然能够让他模拟感受到细微的电流冲动。就像这样。  
康纳轻声低吟着，他的手指绞在隐秘的入口处，初次开拓这种不属于他原本功能的地方让他感觉到了未知的微妙感觉。  
“副队长……副队长，感觉有点怪……”  
这是他遵从本心的感叹。  
“这很正常，孩子。”汉克放缓了语调，“让我来帮你，放松。”  
“不……这太难了。”  
汉克深吸一口气，脑海里不由自主浮现的是那个干净得像一张白纸一样的安卓搭档只穿着里面湿透了的白衬衫，双腿分开跪坐在自己胯上的模样，眼神单纯，就像一个刚刚来到这个世界的宝宝，等待自己一步一步教给他成年人的快乐。  
这并不是一个好兆头。汉克尚存的一丝理智呼喊：哦你个傻瓜，那只是一块塑料，他的算法可比人精密多了，你居然会觉得对方单纯。他只是一个机器，毫无人性的机器，为什么你要将他和这个与你夜夜笙歌的性爱语音娃娃联系在一起？  
“操……康纳，看着它……我要准备操进去了。”  
康纳脑海里的算法已经自动根据他所收集的汉克的数据模拟出了汉克性器的长度、直径甚至插入的角度和深度，这不难让康纳也跟着寻找到一模一样的角度——除了手指的长度和直径并不能与之相提并论外。  
他的身体跟着汉克的指令做着一样的动作，指尖划过内壁的细微电流让他整个人浑身战栗。  
这甚至不是先前单纯的语音程序模拟那么简单，康纳有些无措地低头咬住了被自己稀薄蓝色体液沾湿了的黑色领带，唇间溢出破碎的低吟。汉克粗重的喘息从那头传来，康纳甚至想象得到自己和汉克做爱的画面。  
康纳的LED灯不停地闪烁着黄光  
——“软体不稳定。”  
——“软体不稳定。”  
——“软体不稳定。”  
“……操……康纳、康纳、康纳！哦操……”汉克双手快速地撸动着自己手里涨红的性器，“塑料屁股怎么这么紧……操。”  
“副队长——呜嗯……啊、哈……”康纳迷茫地低低呜咽：“副队长……”

康纳把手指从臀隙间抽出来时，他听见自己在剧烈地喘息。  
他身上没有对应功能的器官，也没有能够感受到这种极致快乐的多巴胺。但是他的复杂算法模拟到了一种近似于兴奋的情绪，在刚刚汉克对着他说极其下流而粗俗的话时，他身体里运行的蓝血居然以稀薄的淡蓝色液体从那个本该不用于排泄或性交的仿真肛口里渗了出来。  
要知道这样子的情况放在cyberlife他还未出厂的时候，是严重的生产事故，他需要被回厂的。但康纳刚刚不觉得自己身体有什么问题，反而更让他沉溺于刚刚的“成年人之间的快乐”。  
隔壁卧室的汉克已经下线了，而他还在洗手间里，地上一片狼藉的浴巾和自己褪下的制服牛仔裤，而自己正大张着双腿坐在汉克的马桶上，闭上眼睛隐忍地感受刚刚精妙的机械快感。  
“嘿康纳？”汉克站在了洗手间门口，伸手敲了敲门：“你他妈在里面做什么？我以为你们仿生人不需要上厕所。”  
“抱、抱歉，副队长。”康纳第一次有种被人撞见自己干坏事的羞愧感觉，连一向伶牙俐齿的“谈判专家”也结巴了几下：“我只是在收拾我自己，我很快就出来。”  
汉克在门外揉了揉自己的头发，低声嘟囔了几句骂里面那个害他刚刚满脑子黄色废料的混蛋安卓。  
康纳收拾的速度很快，他对着镜子再一次检查自己，没有不雅的仪容，他整了整自己的领带，打开了厕所门。  
“你是拉肚子了还是怎么的？上个厕所这么久。”  
康纳的眼神闪躲了一下：“没什么。”  
汉克狐疑地往里面看了一眼：“哦操，康纳，你对我的浴巾做了什么？我要把你拆了扔回cyberlife！”  
康纳反常地没有争辩自己很贵，只是后退了一步，眼睛眨了眨试图友好地示弱。汉克怒不可遏地拽着他的领子按到墙上，却在无意间碰到他的脸颊时发现了他的温度异常。  
脸颊微微发烫，像是人类肌肤的温度。  
汉克的怒气一瞬间消散了。康纳的领子被松开，转而代替的是一只温厚的手按在了自己的额头上：  
“你怎么了？发烧了？”  
“不……副队长，仿生人不会发烧。”康纳觉得自己脸颊有些微烫，但应该还在正常运行温度之内。  
“我管你是温度控制中枢的出问题了还是怎么的，你还没有烘干你的衣服，给我滚去客厅——坐在沙发上拿条毛毯盖着自己！”  
“副队长——”  
“闭嘴。不省心的混蛋。”汉克瞪了他一眼，给他比了个中指，“你最好不要出问题，我可不想填写机器维修的报单。”  
康纳裹在一片印着史努比的毛毯里，额角的灯闪着黄色，似乎在思考什么，角落里的相扑不知道为什么吭哧吭哧地爬了过来，挨着康纳的脚边趴下继续打盹。  
汉克在厨房里手忙脚乱地煮着热水。  
有什么不一样了，康纳确定。

-TBC-  
Yes，you are free!!!!!（。


	3. 【DBH警探组】语爱对象竟然是垃圾安卓新搭档？（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *满嘴谎话60以及气人安卓900友情客串
> 
> 原档写于2018.7.4

——“我想和你见一面。”  
康纳看着发送人id名为垃圾安卓的站内短信，迟疑了几秒，还是以最专业的态度，在查询Eden Club兼职要求后，认真地回复了他：  
“可以。”

“惊喜！看看这是谁！”盖文翘着二郎腿对着刚进门的汉克吹了一声不怀好意的口哨，“我们的副队长准备和谁约会了哈？那条整天跟在你后面的只听你命令的贵宾犬？”  
盖文还不忘用手比着狗的耳朵摇头晃脑地模仿着。  
汉克今天异乎寻常地穿了一件稍微正式的休闲西装，挺阔的布料裹着里面深色的丝质衬衫，看起来他像是要赴一场重要的约定——哦，连他一向乱糟糟的头发都明显好好梳理了一番。听见这话，汉克唇边的胡茬抖了抖，对他比了个中指：“滚蛋。”  
——“副队长！请麻烦让RK800-51来做一下语音模拟。”  
“我知道我知道。”汉克看着和此刻自己衣着极其反差的一团糟的办公桌面，随手抽了一张皱巴巴的披萨广告拿来擦拭自己不小心留下的咖啡渍：“康纳？康纳！”  
角落里RK900敏锐地抬了抬头看向汉克。  
“不是你，大塑料。”  
盖文则嗤笑一声：“跟在安德森副队长后面的小狗狗走丢——唔？！”  
RK900继续把刚刚李德警探点了又不要的咖啡灌进他的嘴里。  
没有理那边每天鸡飞狗跳的动静，汉克烦躁地搔了搔自己的头发，旁边的手机应景地哔一声震动了一下。  
——日程提醒：您在12点有个约会。  
“哦操。”汉克看了一眼自己的手表：“康纳他妈的又跑哪里去了？嘿，你有见到康纳吗？”  
“康纳？”路过的警员正拿着一叠档案经过，“这么说来我好像看见他去地下射击室了？”  
“这个烦人的垃圾安卓……”汉克骂了一声，希望时间还来得及。

地下射击室像是一个和上面热闹的警局割裂开来的地方。独特的吸音材料几乎包裹住了所有的声音。虽然仿生人很少用这个设施，但站在那里背后印着RK800字样的仿生人毫无疑问是康纳。  
康纳直直地站在靶子前，背对着汉克，抬手对着不远处以最高速度移动的靶子，只看见他的LED微微黄了一下，指尖扣响扳机，连着不停的11发子弹以微妙的角度偏移追踪着靶子。待枪声结束、靶子全部停下来后，才看清楚刚刚的11发，无一例外全是十环。  
“嘿康纳，你他妈躲在这里，我正找你，上面——”  
康纳转过头来，安静地看着他，汉克却停止了未说完的话。  
“康纳？”  
无机质般毫无波澜的淡棕色眼睛，他和康纳很像，但又有那么点不像。  
“你是康纳？”  
“如果你说的是RK800-51的话。”康纳似乎对汉克的话没有特别大的反应，只是咔咔几下把手里的警用枪换上新的弹匣，“我不是。我的编号是RK800-60。”  
汉克皱起了眉头，似乎对这一切还在努力理解中：“所以康纳在哪里。”  
60举起枪对汉克做了一个瞄准的动作，但很快就收了回来：“他真的很喜欢你，这大概是他丧命的原因。”  
“什么？”汉克的声音突然提高了，冲过去一把揪住60的领子：“艹你妈的安卓，你再说一遍，康纳怎么了？”  
和康纳一模一样的60的脸毫无波动：“cyberlife读了康纳的记忆，发现他对你发展出了某种情感，cyberlife把这项认定为致命缺陷，康纳被回收报废了。而我，——”60推开了汉克抓着他领子的手，低头整了整自己的领带：“作为替代。”  
“操！”  
“现在康纳应该在卡姆斯基家里。我想你应该知道卡姆斯基。”  
汉克抬头看了一眼射击室内的时间。  
11点50分。  
他和51号约在了他日常去的鸡扒汉堡车前。如果现在赶过去，还来得及。  
但是康纳，那个不让人省心的垃圾安卓。  
“顺便提一句。”60平淡地看着汉克，补充道，“卡姆斯基有点小爱好，Eden Club是他的私人产业之一。RK800型，应该很对他的胃口。”

汉克不顾自己将收到多少电子罚单以及福勒队长又准备在他那长得像小说的处分记录上再加多少笔，一路狂飙到位于市郊的卡姆斯基那独栋的现代别墅。汉克勉强忍住了自己一脚踹上去大喊“底特律警察，开门！”的冲动，焦躁地按下了门铃。  
门很快就开了，露出来的是一张面容姣好的女性仿生人的脸：  
“您好，请问您是？”  
“嗨，额……我是底特律警局的汉克·安德森副队长。”汉克拿出自己的证件：“我来找伊利亚·卡姆斯基先生。”  
“请进，稍等一下。”  
仿生人克洛伊转身关门时，汉克才注意到她身上那条类似于围裙的家政服是背后开背的款式。大片大片裸露的白润的肌肤和优美的背部线条，一览无余。  
“额……”  
他想起了60说的话。  
“卡姆斯基有点小爱好。”  
确实是有点操蛋的“成人”小爱好。谁他妈知道这个变态会把康纳怎么样！  
克洛伊消失在那窥不见里面内容的门后面，而汉克焦虑地在候客室里踱着步。他甚至没有时间分心去想，那个和他约在了12点的线上安卓发现自己被放鸽子了会是怎么样的一个状态。  
“安德森先生，请进。”  
克洛伊的话唤回了汉克胡思乱想的意识，汉克几乎是本能地一个箭步就冲进了卡姆斯基的私人游泳场所。  
偌大的游泳池里，岸边趴着两个穿着火辣比基尼的“克洛伊”型仿生人，带着有些嗔怒和被吓了一跳的表情看着汉克。  
汉克来不及礼貌地和两位小姐说声对不起，他的目光已经完全被窗边的人抓住了。  
他的康纳，穿着贴身勾勒身形的蓝色天鹅绒丝质浴袍，静静地跪在卡姆斯基身前。原来充满生气而有人情味儿的那一撮小卷发耷拉在他的额角，反而有些说不清道不明的旖旎味道。  
“康纳！”  
康纳似乎是听见了汉克的声音，转过头去看了他一眼。  
汉克定住了。  
过分开领的浴袍里一片白腻腻的肌肤晃晕了他的眼，流露出赤裸裸的情se味道，唯有那双还单纯干净又有些依赖的狗狗眼还一如既往定定地看着他。  
哦，康纳。  
“让我们看看是谁来了。”卡姆斯基弯腰摸了摸康纳的头发，仿佛在摸一只乖巧温顺的狗狗：“有什么能帮到你的吗，副队长。”  
“放开康纳！”  
“放开？”卡姆斯基耸了耸肩：“我没有对康纳做什么，他自己自愿的，谈何放开。”  
“安德森副队长。”康纳仍然维持着那个顺从而有些糟糕的动作：“你不应该来这里的。”  
“哦是，我不应该来这里，我他妈就不应该过来管你的破事，好让你和这个变态继续这种——”汉克似乎在斟酌什么词语比较好，“——破事是吗？”  
康纳解释：“你误会了，安德森副队长。”  
“哦，我忘了你已经被回收报废了，记忆都清空了？我是不是该谢谢老天你还记得我的名字而不是干脆直接忘了我？”  
康纳一瞬间露出困惑的眼神，但很快就被卡姆斯基的动作打断了。卡姆斯基捏着康纳优美的下巴，仔细端详着，不紧不慢地对汉克开口：  
“副队长，他对于你来说是什么？”  
“这个垃圾安卓是我的搭档。旷工的混蛋。”  
“噢。”卡姆斯基低下头，伸手沿着康纳的下巴轻轻抚摸到他的脖子：“他已经被回收了，那你可以回去了。”  
“操。”汉克咬牙切齿地看着眼前这个令人火大的男人，突然拔出枪对准卡姆斯基：“我不会让你碰康纳一根手指头。”  
卡姆斯基脸上没有表情波动，只是把放在康纳身上的手收回并举高：“副队长，请小心，不要走火了。”  
站在汉克身后的克洛伊已经吓得LED一直转着黄色。  
“康纳。”汉克对着跪在地上还在占用CPU处理现状的康纳说：“该走了。”  
“一个被设计出来追捕猎物的警用型，毫无感情，却对一个人类男人动了感情，很奇妙，不是吗。”卡姆斯基的脑袋微微后仰，闭上眼睛，仿佛在享受着自己亲手编出的舞台剧，“而一个失去儿子、憎恨仿生人的警探，似乎把这个机器，当作自己的孩子了。”  
“不。”汉克答道：“从来没有。”  
康纳的LED闪了一秒黄色。  
“我从来没有把康纳当成科尔的替代品，这对科尔不公平，对康纳也不公平。”  
“哦，听听，人类和机器，多么美妙的联系。你追求的是什么关系？这段关系的平衡点又是什么？副队长？”  
“我不是来听你扯那些没用的哲学。我唯一知道的是。”汉克眯了眯眼睛：“我需要康纳，作为汉克·安德森。”  
卡姆斯基似乎听到了一个令自己满意的有趣的答案，脸部肌肉微微抽动着显示着愉悦，他伸手示意康纳起来：“康纳，听见了吗，现在由你决定了，我们的交易继续？还是选择跟副队长回去？”  
“我……”  
“康纳！我们该走了。”  
康纳又看了一眼卡姆斯基，汉克急躁地把枪往裤腰上的枪套里一收，三步并两步过去粗暴蛮横地按着康纳的背往自己怀里带：  
“我们出去吧。”  
卡姆斯基摊了摊手：“康纳，我们的交易取消。”

“康纳，你他妈和卡姆斯基定了什么交易？”  
康纳只穿着天鹅绒浴袍走在雪地里却丝毫没有寒冷反应：  
“我只是请卡姆斯基把我改造成X爱型。”  
“什么？X爱型？你他妈在想什么？”  
康纳诚恳地说：“为了副队长你未来的生活考虑。”  
汉克沉默了一秒，粗暴地把车门拉开，把康纳推了进去：  
“傻瓜。”

趁着康纳在厨房里研究网红仿生人主播卡菈的热门健康食谱时，汉克在包月语爱服务的最后一天，拨打了那个很久没有光顾的号码。  
“额……嘿，宝贝，很久不见……额，我想终止服务。”  
“你好，垃圾安卓先生。”  
汉克心有愧疚，但不知如何解释，絮絮叨叨地讲着：“很抱歉上次没有赴约，我很抱歉。额，你很好，只是……抱歉，我已经有伴侣了。他是个很棒的，额，小伙子。声音和你一样，警用型的，但不赖。如果不是碰见你，我可能还没发现那小子是多么该死地吸引人。总之……谢谢你。”  
“谢谢你一个月来的使用。你是我的第一位客户，51号将退出Eden Club语爱服务。”对面和康纳一模一样的声音不咸不淡地机械回复着，“谢谢你——  
“——汉克。”  
对面马上切入了忙音，汉克却在那一瞬间头脑空白。  
厨房里的康纳探出头来，端着一盘看不出原材料的黑暗料理，并给了汉克一个俏皮的wink：  
“谢谢你，汉克。”  
“WTF？康纳！你这个垃圾安卓给我从厨房里滚出来！放下你手里的生化武器！”汉克从沙发上暴起，“你骗了我一个月？啊哈？”  
“汉克，听我解释……”  
“没门！”汉克把这个浑身沾着面粉的警用型仿生人从厨房里拖出来扔到沙发上，一手按在了康纳的裤腰带上：  
“Fxxk you，Connor.”

-END-  
康纳的浴袍灵感来源于推上太太做的汉克的康纳和卡姆斯基的康纳对比图

彩蛋：  
“话说回来，康纳，你为什么要做兼职，我以为你们仿生人不需要赚钱。”  
康纳从床底下拖出一个箱子，喀锵一声打开。  
里面全都是1994年25美分的硬币。  
看着硬币，康纳的眼睛仿佛放出了晶晶亮的光芒，就跟相扑看见狗粮一样的激动：  
“我的爱好。”


End file.
